Electrochemical sensors have long been used to detect or measure the presence of substances in fluid samples. Electrochemical sensors include a reagent mixture containing at least an electron transfer agent (also referred to as an “electron mediator”) and an analyte specific bio-catalytic protein (e.g. a particular enzyme), and one or more electrodes. Such sensors rely on electron transfer between the electron mediator and the electrode surfaces and function by measuring electrochemical redox reactions. When used in an electrochemical biosensor system or device, the electron transfer reactions are monitored via an electrical signal that correlates to the concentration of the analyte being measured in the fluid sample.
The use of such electrochemical sensors to detect analytes in bodily fluids, such as blood or blood derived products, tears, urine, and saliva, has become important, and in some cases, vital to maintain the health of certain individuals. In the health care field, people such as diabetics, for example, must monitor a particular constituent within their bodily fluids. A number of systems are capable of testing a body fluid, such as, blood, urine, or saliva, to conveniently monitor the level of a particular fluid constituent, such as, cholesterol, proteins, and glucose. Patients suffering from diabetes, a disorder of the pancreas where insufficient insulin production prevents the proper digestion of sugar, have a need to carefully monitor their blood glucose levels on a daily basis. Routine testing and controlling blood glucose for people with diabetes can reduce their risk of serious damage to the eyes, nerves, and kidneys.
Electrochemical biosensors may be adversely affected by the presence of certain blood components that may undesirably affect the measurement and lead to inaccuracies in the detected signal. This inaccuracy may result in an inaccurate glucose reading, leaving the patient unaware of a potentially dangerous blood sugar level, for example. As one example, the blood hematocrit level (i.e. the percentage of the amount of blood that is occupied by red blood cells) can erroneously affect a resulting analyte concentration measurement.
Variations in a volume of red blood cells within blood can cause variations in glucose readings measured with disposable electrochemical test strips. Typically, a negative bias (i.e., lower calculated analyte concentration) is observed at high hematocrit, while a positive bias (i.e., higher calculated analyte concentration) is observed at low hematocrit. At high hematocrit, for example, the red blood cells may impede the reaction of enzymes and electrochemical mediators, reduce the rate of chemistry dissolution since there is less plasma volume to solvate the chemical reactants, and slow diffusion of the mediator. These factors can result in a lower than expected glucose reading as less current is produced during the electrochemical process. Conversely, at low hematocrit, fewer red blood cells may affect the electrochemical reaction than expected, and a higher measured current can result. In addition, the blood sample resistance is also hematocrit dependent, which can affect voltage and/or current measurements.
Several strategies have been used to reduce or avoid hematocrit based variations on blood glucose. For example, test strips have been designed to incorporate meshes to remove red blood cells from the samples, or have included various compounds or formulations designed to increase the viscosity of red blood cell and attenuate the affect of low hematocrit on concentration determinations. Other test strips have included lysis agents and systems configured to determine hemoglobin concentration in an attempt to correct hematocrit. Further, biosensors have been configured to measure hematocrit by measuring optical variations after irradiating the blood sample with light, or measuring hematocrit based on a function of sample chamber fill time. These methods have certain disadvantages.